Many of today's sanitary napkins are equipped with "side-protecting" flaps, or wings, that extend laterally from the longitudinal sides of a central absorbent. See Mattingly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,047, McNair, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,343 and Van Tilburg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,876. These napkins typically function by having their users bend the lateral flaps downward along straight parallel hinge lines. Unfortunately, however, the crotch portion of most undergarments is concavely contoured to conform to the legs of the wearer. Thus, in order to accommodate a comfortable fit, only a portion of the side of the napkin has side protection. Accordingly, a need exists for a sanitary napkin that offers sanitary protection substantially along the entire longitudinal length of the napkin without substantially deforming the undergarment.